


Black Framed Glasses.

by babypinklips



Category: Free!
Genre: Barebacking, I'm Sorry, M/M, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Nitori wearing glasses, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypinklips/pseuds/babypinklips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to fuck you while you're wearing those glasses, I want to stain them with my come..." Rin whispered in the younger boy's ear.</p><p>Or the one were Nitori rides Rin while wearing his glasses and calls him captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Framed Glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading [this](http://free-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Aiichiro_Nitori) in the creation and conception part, there's a line that says that "at first, there has been a version of him (Nitori) who wore glasses, but it has been scrapped as unnecessary" well, I didn't think it was unnecessary and after talking with one of my friends I came out with this idea.
> 
> The title is so fucking lame, like always...
> 
> I hope you like it and I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> Also, I'm not a native english speaker, so if there's any error please let me know and I will fix it as soon as posible~

Rin and Aiichiro were in a relationship, they’ve been dating since forever. Rin is very protective over Nitori, the younger boy is so happy with his boyfriend and they love each other to pieces. 

Half a year before they started dating, the doctor told Nitori he needed to use glasses, he bought a pair, but he actually never used it because he didn’t feel comfortable at all wearing it, he felt insecure about his glasses, so he just had them in his desk inside a light blue case, waiting to be used. 

Rin was helping his boyfriend to fix his desk because he has always been so messy. He was stacking some books when he found the light blue eyeglasses case where Nitori saved his pair “what is it?” 

"R-Rin-senpai please don’t-" Aiichiro tried to stop him, but It was late. 

"Are these yours? Why don’t you wear them?" 

Nitori shocked his head “I-” 

"Can you wear them for me? I want to see you!" Matsuoka smiled "I bet you look so cute in them…"

"B-but I-" the smaller boy was blushing to his ears, what would his boyfriend think if he said that he was insecure about wearing his glasses? He looked up at Rin’s eyes, his boyfriend looked at him with expecting eyes "F-fine…" he said and took the glasses from the case; slowly, he put them on and evited the older boy’s gaze.

"Ai, look at me…" Matsuoka took Aiichiro’s chin in his fingers and made the smaller boy look at him in the eyes. "You look so cute" he kissed his boyfriend’s nose and Nitori blushed even more, if that was even possible.

"T-thank you so much Rin-senpai!" his eyes were shining, his cheeks were pink; he jumped in the red haired boy’s arms and hugged him tight. 

*** 

The days passed and Aiichiro started to wear his glasses, he went to school with them and he felt proud and beautiful wearing them, all thanks to his boyfriend, who encouraged him without even knowing.

One time, the gray haired boy was sitting studying in silence, Rin laid in his bed and stared at him; how his tiny hands held the book and the delicacy he used to pass every page of the book, he saw how centered his boyfriend was he didn’t even notice Matsuoka’s gaze; it suddenly hit the older boy how beautiful Nitori looked with his glasses on, of course he had already knew that, but in that moment the red haired boy could appreciate it completely, how Aiichiro’s eyes looked bigger, and how round and cute his face looked when he wore those black framed eyeglasses; Rin couldn’t stop thinking of the things he would like to do to the smaller boy while he wore his glasses, he already had an erection… how shameful, he got hard just by looking at his boyfriend.

Aiichiro stood up after finishing what he was doing and stretched his arms a little while yawning, he stared at Rin and his glasses fell down his perky nose, he pulled them back and smiled at the red haired boy, when he realized the tent in his pants.

"Senpai, are you alright?" he asked, trying not to look at Matsuoka’s crotch.

"Yeah…" he answered while palming himself dissemblingly.

"A-are you sure… you- are you hard?" he didn’t know how to ask because he wasn’t sure why his boyfriend was hard all of the sudden. Rin stood up and pushed Nitori against the closest wall, he kissed the smaller boy hungrily and devoured his lips, his tongue explored Aiichiro’s mouth as the grey haired lad moaned against his, it just felt so good. 

"It’s your fault." Matsuoka said annoyed "It’s your fault for looking so fucking good in those fucking glasses…" he teased his boyfriend’s crotch with his knee. "I want to fuck you while you’re wearing your glasses, I want to stain them with my come…" Rin whispered in the younger boy’s ear and then sucked a love bite in his neck; his dirty talk was turning Nitori on so much, he blushed to his ears and moaned, not sure of how to answer.

"I- senpai…" Matsuoka touched Aiichiro’s crotch again. "Ah.."

"Are you already hard? Did what I said made you like this?" his boyfriend bit his lip and nodded. "Tell me."

"Y-yes… I… I want you to-to fuck me while I’m wearing my glasses… captain…" Rin’s mouth dropped open when he heard that; the gray haired boy was blushing like crazy, he was so frustrated, he had always liked the idea of calling Matsuoka ‘captain’ when fucking, but he was too shy to admit it.

"What did you call me…?" his boyfriend asked. "Call me that one more time.."

"C-captain…" Nitori did as said, his cheeks still of a dark shade of pink. "fuck me captain, please…"

"Oh, I will, baby…" Rin took off his shirt and then did the same with Aiichiro’s; he kissed his lips one more time and went down the gray haired lad’s neck to his collarbones, sucking a love bite in the left one. Then, he took in his mouth his boyfriend’s left nipple and sucked on It, he even bit it a little, the tiny button quickly turned of a dark shade of red and it’s owner moaned, they were so sensitive. 

"Ngh… captain, m-more…" he moaned again, Matsuoka took the other nipple in his mouth and continued stimulating the left one with two of his fingers, squeezing and teasing it, Nitori couldn’t stand it anymore, he unzipped his pants and palmed his cock through them. Rin pushed Aiichiro to his bed and kissed him again "I can’t wait anymore, Ai…" the red haired boy started to grind his crotch against his boyfriend’s.

"S-senpai…" Nitori moaned; Matsuoka took the smaller boy’s pants and boxers off and took the lube from his night table, he put some in his fingers and gently caressed the smaller boy’s little entrance. "You look so cute in here too…" Rin slowly entered a finger in Aiichiro’s ass while sweetly pumping his cock. "Ugh… captain…"

"You like it, baby?" 

"M-more…" his boyfriend entered another finger in Nitori’s ass and scissored them gently, it has been a while since they fucked for the last time… maybe that was the reason why they were so worked up. "C-captain… I want you…" Matsuoka nodded and kissed Aiichiro’s stomach, then went down his hip bones to his pubic area, kissing gently and sucking a little; he slowly took his fingers out the younger boy’s ass, he whined at the loss.

The red haired lad took off his pants and boxers “I want you to ride me…” he said; quickly, his boyfriend managed to make him lay in the bed and sat on his lap, the tip of Rin’s cock caressed Nitori’s entrance and he gasped. Aiichiro spat in his hand, a thread of saliva hung from his open mouth to his index finger and he made it disappear when he moved his hand to Matsuoka’s dick, jerking it off a little to lube it; evading the taller boy’s gaze, his cheeks were red and his glasses rested in his nose.

"Here’s the lube…" Rin said between moans as he handed Nitori the lube; the gray haired lad took it and lubed his fingers, then he proceeded to stroke his Matsuoka’s length again. After a while, he positioned the tip of his boyfriend’s cock back in his entrance, he started to sit on it slowly, taking every inch of it inside of himself.

"Ngh…" he moaned as he pulled his glasses back.

"You look so fucking good like that, baby…" the older boy said between moans and squeezed Aiichiro’s right nipple with two of his fingers.

"C-captain…" the younger boy started to slowly bounce on Rin’s dick who moved his hands to Nitori’s waist, and pressed his fingers against the skin in there, suddenly his boyfriend dropped himself in his cock, sitting completely on his lap; the red haired lad couldn’t help it but scratch the white skin of Aiichiro’s waist.

"Fuck, you’re so tight…"

"Ah.. captain… it feels so good…" the smaller boy moaned as he bounced on Matsuoka’s dick; suddenly, his tip hit Nitori’s prostate and he gasped, it just felt so good.

Rin was lost, it was just too hot; Aiichiro’s eyes were watering because of the pleasure, his glasses were resting in the tip of his nose, his cheeks were red and his lower lip between his teeth; his hands were in the taller lad’s pectorals, scratching them; Matsuoka pumped Nitori’s member. The younger boy felt so dirty and hot, calling his boyfriend captain while riding him in the bed of the academy, anyone could open the door and see them…

Suddenly, Rin started to thrust into him, his hips meting Aiichiro’s ass in every thrust. The older lad positioned his left hand in the back of his boyfriend’s neck, pulling him into a hungry kiss; Nitori moaned in his mouth everytime he hit his prostate. They kissed for a while, and when they pulled off to breath, a thread of saliva connected their lips; the gray haired boy blushed again and turned his head to the side, cutting the thread.

Rin moved his hands up and down Aiichiro’s body, he caressed his pale and muscular tights and ass, squeezing it; he went up Nitori’s waist and his back, he caressed his abs and pectorals, then, he took his boyfriend’s nipples one more time between his fingers, pinching them; the younger boy felt so close, Matsuoka moved his hand and teased the areola, then, he licked his index and middle finger and squeezed the tiny button again; he moved his other hand up and down the smaller boy’s length and he couldn’t take it anymore “Oh God yes! Captain! Ah… it feels so good- Ah Rin…” he came in his abdomen and rested a little in the red haired lad’s chest; he started to thrust slowly into Aiichiro, who whined at the feel, after all he came so hard and was so sensitive “Ngh… captain… it hurts…” 

Rin was too close, but he wanted to come on Nitori’s glasses just like he stated before “on your knees, baby…” he whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, he slowly took his dick out of the smaller boy, who gasped at the lost. the gray haired boy quickly got on his knees and positioned himself between Matsuoka’s legs; he looked up at his boyfriend and took the tip of his cock in his mouth without breaking the eye contact. “God, Ai, you look so beautiful like that…” the taller boy moaned; Aiichiro started to lick it up and down, closing his eyes as he tasted his boyfriend’s hot precome in his mouth; then he tried to take Rin’s length in his mouth, but he couldn’t, he was choking on Matsuoka’s dick and that made him even hornier, his sweet, little and innocent boyfriend on his knees for him, with his cock down his throat, gaging because he couldn’t take more, his watering blue eyes, and those fucking glasses sliding down his perky little nose. Rin was about to come when Nitori took the cock out of his mouth and started to kitten lick the tip of it, Matsuoka whined and Ai started to jerk him off while licking the drops of precome that were dropping out of his boyfriend’s cock. 

"Captain, please come in my face… I want you to stain my glasses with your hot come, please…!" Aiichiro cried out and Rin couldn’t take it anymore, he came in his boyfriend’s face; his hot cum staining the smaller boy’s lips, his chin and of course the black framed glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~~
> 
> I'm sorry.


End file.
